Episode 72
Fairy Tail Wizards (フェアリーテイルの魔導士 Fearī Teiru no Madōshi) is the 72nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It will first air on March 28, 2011. Synopsis The battle against Daphne continues, Natsu ask Erza to bust the dragonoid with him along in it. On the rooftop Happy then says about what will happen to Natsu if they bust up the Dragonoid. Inside the Dragonoid, Natsu then tells that they must stop making excuses because if Magnolia gets ruined by him he won't be able to sleep at night. The Dragonoid move straight to the Fairy Tail Guild seeing that the mages are prepaired to protect the guild. Again on the rooftop Lucy talks to Erza about what for actions they should take against the dragonoid but Erza doesn't seem to response back. Lucy then starts to become mad saying to Erza that she must answer back but Erza where been in toughs. Erza then remembers that she was hearing a rumor while she was out doing a job about that someone was trying to make an artificial dragon. Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov interrogates Gray about why he suddenly attacked Natsu. Makarov understand saying that he secretly met with Daphne. Gray then explains what Daphne's plan was, she told Gray that she was gonna capture Natsu and is gonna use him as the dragon's power, he then explains during the meeting he heard that it was indestructible but for a dragon's slayer power from the inside. Makarov then understands it but he disagreed on the option about handing Natsu over to Daphne because if Gray hasn't handed Natsu over to Daphne the dragonoid would never been in activation. Gray then says that it isn't the only reason why he overhanded Natsu unless Natsu defeats that thing the peoples in that city won't but Gray has swallowed his words and restarts telling the story saying that Natsu went to the city but has been forgotten his promise he made to the peoples in the city without sound. An flashback appears about Natsu that were been walking in the city without sound while Gray been hiding someone spying on Natsu saying that Natsu won't quit and that he sometimes he followed him how was doing out on jobs. Gray then continues saying that Natsu where forgotten everything when he only was thinking about Igneel. Makarov then tells that Gray mustn't forget about Igneel and must always remembers his main role as an wizard. Gray then strengthening his hands saying that he cannot surpass UI and that Natsu can surpass everything evenly Igneel. Outside the dragonoids rampage comes more closer to the guild, Gray continues talking about Natsu about if he doesn't get any stronger fighting him won't even be worth it and tough that Natsu can destroy the dragonoid easily. Gray then ask Makarov to leave this interrogation which Makarov understands and is going to give him the plan. Inside the Dragonoid, Daphne has many efforts controlling the dragonoid right now because of Natsu's incredible power and calling Natsu's power exquisite. Daphne then recalls her past when she was young. She was picking up some flowers in the pasture while she was feeling a heavy wind in upcoming seeing a big shadow which turns out to be an dragon. She was impressed by the appearance of the dragon and hopes that it would ever comes again, she was then waiting until the day it should come, but it never arrived and has decided to create her own. Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes